


(we are) the trouble makers

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, angsty, im soft for yvechuusoul so i wrote this, yvesoul rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Jiwoo has the habit to watch her girlfriend at her basketball training while finishing her papers for classes. The distraction of her sweaty girlfriend is always welcomed between two annoying essays.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	(we are) the trouble makers

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from trouble maker by the koxx but literally have nothing to do with the story lmao
> 
> enjoy!

Jiwoo had the habit to watch her girlfriend at her basketball training while finishing her papers for classes. The distraction of her sweaty girlfriend was always welcomed between two annoying essays.

As always, Sooyoung was being annoyingly good so of course, Jiwoo was watching. She could see Jinsol, their friend and Sooyoung's biggest rival, on the other side trying to get the ball from Sooyoung's hands. But then, Jinsol bumped into Sooyoung and Sooyoung, as hot-headed she was, grabbed a handful of Jinsol hair.

Jinsol yelped at the gesture "I like it better when your girlfriend pulls my hair!!"

Jiwoo's eyes went round when she saw her girlfriend's face becoming red, and definitely not a good way.

"I'm going to kill you"

The reaction was fast, Sooyoung's clenched fist crashed into Jinsol's sharp jaw sending her to the ground. Before the girl jumped the other one, their teammates and coach were yelling and grabbing them.

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

Jiwoo was watching the two girls in silence. She sighed before starting to talk.

"This is new."

Jinsol glanced up at Jiwoo and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Sooyoung snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I bet you are"

Jiwoo glared at her girlfriend.

"Sooyoung."

"No, I deserved this one."

Jiwoo studied Jinsol for a moment before breaking the silence.

"You know, I wanna slap your face too but I think Sooyoung already did a good job"

The tall girl scrunched her face and did her cute thing with her eyebrows. she mumbled slowly:

"I would never...you know...touch you...I'm sorry I said..."

Jiwoo hummed, she knew Jinsol, she was a big softie but her rivalry with Sooyoung got the best of her. She turned her attention to her girlfriend:

"The fuck happened to you?"

Sooyoung only pouted at the tone used by the other girl.

"I- I am sorry I don't know I panicked I know that's not true and all"

Jiwoo was about to speak but Sooyoung continued:

"I mean I would understand but-"

Her girlfriend cut her.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's hot"

Jinsol perked up at the comment, she smirked.

"I'm hot?"

Sooyoung glared at the other girl.

"Only when you shut the fuck up ok."

Jinsol's lips curved into a lazy smile, her way of saying she didn't care about Sooyoung mean words.

Something hit Jiwoo, so that was it, what was on Sooyoung's mind lately.

"Sooyoung..."

"But you know Sooyoung, you're an idiot."

"What?"

"Jiwoo loves you very much."

That said, Jinsol sighed and left. She murmured hoping no one heard her: "She loves only you"

The two other girls stood there for a moment. Jiwoo bit her bottom lip, thinking about what she could tell to Sooyoung.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like-"

"I know."

Jiwoo looked at her expectantly.

"Haseul told me. It's hard to wrap my head around the idea of you liking more than one person at the same time but I'm getting there."

"Oh..."

Sooyoung took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was willing to talk to you about that...but not that early."

They stayed there, in the tension. Jiwoo is worried, Sooyoung still hasn't talked her mind, she knew something more was coming.

"I don't hate the idea, it's just....strange I guess."

Jiwoo nodded slowly releasing a relieved sigh. The other girl's nose crinkled.

"So you like her right?"

She swallowed loudly.

"...I do yeah"

Sooyoung nodded.

"But you still love me right?"

Jiwoo tilted her head, grabbing Sooyoung's hands, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

"My feelings for Jinsol don't affect the ones I have for you Sooyoung, I know it's hard to believe but..."

She squeezed the hands which grabbed hers and glanced at her girlfriend. Jiwoo could see the confidence in her eyes.

"You should tell her."

Jiwoo's heart sank, she wasn't sure why Sooyoung would tell her something like this. So she asked.

"Why?"

"It's unfair to you, to hold you back, I know.."

"I love you the same way I always did Sooyoung"

She gave her a smile and brought herself closer to Jiwoo, she whispered on her lips: "I know Jiwoo."

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

"Jinsol wait!"

Jiwoo was running in her direction, Sooyoung behind her. Jinsol was surprised, to say the least.

"Please wait"

"Hey..."

Jiwoo didn't waste time to say what she needed to say.

"I like you"

The other girl shook her head.

"You're only saying this to be nice..."

Jiwoo slapped her.

"Am I being nice to you right now?"

Jinsol slowly reached her cheek, it was hot under her touch.

"I-"

"Listen to me Jinsol. I like you, that's a fact. Us willing to do something about it is another story."

Jinsol stayed stunned, her eyes going back and forth between the two girls in front of her, but stop to stare at Sooyoung.

"And you're okay with that?"

Sooyoung pressed her lips together before answering. She loved Jiwoo way too much to leave her, and she thought she could get used to Jinsol's annoying but pretty face.

"I'm willing to try."

Jiwoo smiled and grabbed both their hands. Sooyoung mumbled: "Don't get me wrong, it's out of pure selfishness to keep Jiwoo close"

The two other girls chuckled and Jiwoo squeezed Sooyoung's hand.

"Alright we get it you're a big softie but won't admit it"

She squeezed Jinsol's hand.

"I'm sorry for the slap."

Jinsol grimaced and smiled afterward.

"I think a kiss will make it up"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading dont forget to leaving kudos and comment if you liked it!
> 
> huge thanks to my super fast beta [Natsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHonhon/profile), if you can read french you should check her story!!


End file.
